My Perfect Marriage
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Wanna know what it's like to be married to Triple H? Amy does, so go inside and read!


**My Perfect Marriage**

**Characters/Parings: Amy/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name, the trademarks and the persons of World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**Summary: Amy writes about her beautiful marriage.**

I am a woman in love.

I am a woman living in marital bliss.

With the morning sun beaming down my blushing face, I smiled. I turned over and saw my handsome husband sleeping so peacefully. I reached over and traced his gorgeous face with my finger.

Every day, I feel blessed to find someone who loves me for me. Someone who make love to me and then hold me at night. Someone who tells me he loves me so much and show his love for me.

Someone like...Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

He was so beautiful and so handsome. I couldn't believe he was mine. 30 years of my life had been filled with so much love than I ever could imagine.

Hunter stirred in his sleep before he unknowingly slipped his arms around me tightly, squeezing me close. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his wonderful masculine scent.

"Good morning, baby," I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my forehead gently. "Good morning, baby girl. I take it you slept really well last night."

I giggled like I was a naughty schoolgirl. "I did, thanks to you. I was so exhausted from the way you handled me."

"What can I say? You were so incredible and I was so worked up!" he laughed.

I ran my hand over his tight stomach lightly, causing him to squirm. Then, I traced my fingers down to his hard shaft of manhood, which caused him to groan. Knowing this, I realized that I needed some serious loving from my husband right now.

"Woman, what are you trying to pull here?" Hunter asked playfully.

"What do you think?" I snorted playfully.

"You're asking for trouble, you little vixen. Now you're gonna get it, big time!" Hunter declared before he pinned me down on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Taking advantage of you, baby girl." he leaned down and started kissing me.

I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. He eased the covers away from my heated body and caressed my breasts with his hands. I felt the heat consuming within me when my husband leaned down and started sucking on my nipples gently.

I screamed out his name in the throes of passion. Before long, my body became a molten of lava. Hunter had me reeling with need within seconds. He draped my now limp legs over his broad shoulders and split my swollen folds open with his thumb and forefinger.

There, he leaned down and started licking me up and down, eliciting a strangled moan coming from my throat. My husband had made me feel things I had never felt before.

A strong orgasm knocked the wind out of me, causing my whole body to shake. He released my legs around his shoulders and then wrapped them over his back. My mouth opened wide when Hunter pushed himself deep inside of me. It was an aching, thundering need that we joined together as one.

I had an orgasm immediately when my husband started moving. I wrapped my legs over his back and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. Hunter grabbed my hips and slammed inside of me more furiously. I dug my fingers in his back and screamed out his name in a spasm of pleasure.

Over and over again, Hunter slammed inside of me with pure rapture. The core of me throbbed with passion. I lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts and groaned.

"Oh, baby," I moaned loudly when I reached my peak. Luckily for me, my husband wasn't far behind and together we fell into an entangled heap.

Afterward, we laid in each other's arms and watched the sunrise. I laid my head against his chest and smelled the wonderful masculine scent.

"You're trying to kill me, you temptress," Hunter said with a smile.

I grinded my hips against him. "You didn't seem to have a problem when you took advantage of me."

Hunter kissed my forehead gently. "Baby, you're such a naughty little girl. What did I do or say to deserve this?"

"Easy. You fell in love and married me. Enough said." I laughed.

Later on that day, I was lounging in my house when there was a knock on the front door. I grew curious so I went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I have a delivery for Amy Dumas-Helmsley," the delivery man replied.

I opened the door and saw the driveway being surrounded by red roses. My eyes were filled with tears of joy because only one man is capable of doing this for me.

"Oh, my God," I managed to choke out.

"Someone must really love you so much for him to do this," the delivery man said through his tainted smile.

I signed for my delivery and grinned foolishly. "Let's just say he's gonna get a lot of loving from me later tonight."

Soon as I walked in the house, the phone rang. Feeling giddy, I hopped on the sofa and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello?" I answered, smiling brightly.

"Hey, baby. How's it shaking?" Hunter asked on the other line. Whenever he calls me, he's always be in a good mood.

"I'm so excited. Someone I know sent me a driveway full of red roses. I wonder who in their right mind would send me something like that?" I purred with a grin.

My husband chuckled nervously. "Let's see: this guy is tall, blond and handsome. He fell in love and married his best female friend. She's beautiful, sexy, talented and he's so in love with her."

"Does she know about this?" I asked.

"She does now."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you for the roses, baby. I absolutely love them so much."

"I love you so much, baby girl," Hunter declared.

"I love you, too."

When nightfall arrived, I had something special planned for my gorgeous man. I had the dining room set up with scented candles, soft music playing on the stereo and the fresh aroma coming from the oven in the kitchen.

After spreading some of the red roses I got earlier all over the carpet floor, I stood there and surveyed the atmosphere I had created.

"Everything looks awesome. He'll be so surprised," I said with a devilish grin on my face.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and changed into a lacy, low cut black dress. When I pulled the fabric over my body, I felt a tingle going and up and down my spine. My husband actually got this for me one year on my birthday and it had become one of my favorites.

God, how I loved Hunter!

"Baby, I'm home!" I heard him say when he came inside.

I sprayed some perfume on me, checked myself in the mirror one more time, then I left the bedroom and went downstairs.

When my husband saw me with the dress I had on, he whistled in approval.

"You're wearing my favorite dress, you little vixen," he declared before he took me in his arms.

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me," I replied, nibbling on his neck gently.

"You know that tickles, baby girl," he moaned.

I grinned foolishly. "That was part of my plan, baby."

My husband leaned down and kissed me passionately, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He ran his hands all over my body through the silky fabric I wore. He scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me to the living room.

"What are you doing, baby? We're supposed to have dinner, remember?" I said as he sat me down on the floor.

"You're my dinner, baby girl. And my breakfast, lunch, snack and brunch. You're all I need," he said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo.

Soft music filled the air. My husband pulled me in his arms and started dancing with me. I felt the growing erection in his pants and giggled nervously.

"What you laughing about, baby girl?" Hunter asked me as he twirled me around.

I snorted playfully. "What do you think?"

"Wanna be smart, huh? Well, I can fix that," he said with a smirk. Then he leaned over and kissed me again, his tongue swirled around the inner recesses of my mouth.

My heart fluttered with delight when my husband lifted my dress up and started kissing my stomach lightly. I moaned his name as he removed my dress and unfastened my lacy bra. He caressed my breasts with his hands, his fingers tweaking my nipples gently.

I threw my head back and screamed out his name when he fastened his soft mouth around one of my hard nipples. I felt a tingle growing in between my thighs when he slanted his mouth on my other nipple. I was beginning to come down from the high when Hunter bit down on my nipple more harshly, sending me over the edge.

After a while, I pulled him against me and slanted my mouth oh his. While I was doing this, I tugged his pants down to his ankles and fondled his member through his boxers. Hunter groaned and slipped his hand in between my thighs. I stifled a strangled moan when he slipped one finger inside of me.

Apparently, I couldn't take anymore of his sweet seduction so I pulled him down on top of me. We removed our clothes and came together in a lustful manner. My husband grabbed my hips and slid inside of me. I had my orgasm immediately when Hunter started moving. I wrapped my legs over his back and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts.

Faster and harder, my husband slammed inside of me. Sweat was forming on my forehead and my legs was getting weak. I dug my fingers in his back and screamed out his name when I was about to reach kingdom come. Hunter leaned down and started kissing me deeply, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He kept thrusting inside of me until he couldn't take it anymore and gasped my name.

We rested for a moment, then we made love again, this time, with me taking control.

Minutes later, we were in the dining room, feeding each other the dinner I had made earlier.

"I've gotta send you flowers more often, baby girl." Hunter chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" I smiled.

My husband leaned over and kissed me. "Cause you're the greatest lover I ever had."

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
